This description relates to transflective liquid crystal displays.
A transflective type liquid crystal display (LCD) can operate in a transmissive mode and/or a reflective mode. In some examples, each pixel of the transflective LCD is divided into a transmissive part (T sub-pixel) and a reflective part (R sub-pixel). When operating in the transmissive mode, a backlight module generates light that is modulated by the T sub-pixels. When operating in the reflective mode, reflected ambient light is modulated by the R sub-pixels. In some examples, the T sub-pixel and the R sub-pixel share a common liquid crystal layer with a uniform cell gap. In some examples, the R sub-pixel has a cell gap that is different from the cell gap of the T sub-pixel.